Typical containers and applicators are available separately without integrated features. A typical bottle or can for storing a solution has a lid but not an integrated applicator. For example, if an applicator such as a brush is to be dipped into a container, a lid must first be removed such that three objects, namely a container body, a lid, and an applicator must be handled by a user. Each such object potentially has messy solution on it and so applications are sometimes awkward and messy operations. Also, with many choices of previously available containers and applicators, correlation of the dimensions of an applicator and container are not assured with regard to reaching a diminishing volume of a product in the bottom of a container as the product is used.